Fumbillia Swishtail
Goes By: "Billy" or "Fumbillia" Gender: Female Species: Squirrel Place of Origin: Mossflower Woods Appearance: Slender young-adult squirrelmaiden, with brilliant orange-red fur almost like a fox. Fur fades to a bright orange-yellow on the underbelly and throat. Eyes are rather large and solid black. Ear tufts are also unusually prominent, and fade to dark umber near the tip. Claws are only slightly less prominent, and are typically dyed violet. When performing, wears a very short tunic, black belt with silver buckle, and tight pantaloons. The pantaloons and tunic are silvery white, with a bright violet and hunter green diamond pattern upon it. The diamond pattern only goes down the right side of the pants and the left side of the tunic - the halfway mark corresponds with the button-line of the tunic, the buttons on which are small and silver. Sometimes wears a cloak that is half-green and half-violet on the outside (again vertically divided), bright silver on the inside, and a small mask about her eyes which is violet on one side and green on the other - the green side of the mask is on the same side as a the purple side of the cloak, and vice versa. When not performing, sheds the mask and cloak, and dons a long, solid black skirt to hide her pantaloons. Has a silver tailring. Weilds a sling, concealed in her belt, and a dagger, concealed in her tunic collar. Personality: Quiet and unassuming most of the time, but possessor of a sharp wit. A very good tumbler and a good teacher. Speaks with a somewhat mole-ish accent. Story Fumbillia was orphaned under unknown circumstances when she was little more than a Dibbun, and raised by a pair of elderly moles who had known her parents. They gave her the name she now carries, though she added "Swishtail" to it when she became a performer. She grew up much like a mole, enjoying digging, speaking with much hurr-ing and burr-ing, and having an aversion to water. In fact, due to the forgetfulness of her aged and simple adopted parents, she thought she was a mole for a long time. The only way she was not like a mole was her lack of fear of heights and skill at climbing- when she was almost an adolescent, this led her to figure out the truth. Because the mole who had raised her and his wife were both so very old, Fumbillia helped them around the house and did many of their gardening and chores for them. It was while doing this that she discovered she had a skill in tumbling, because the ground near which they lived was treacherous and tended to erode beneath her feet. Fumbillia's mole parents passed away peacefully in their sleep when she was an older adolescent - first the wife, and then the husband two seasons later. By now she had met Sambucus the hare and his traveling troupe of performers, who had passed through that area of Mossflower many times. Not having a reason to stay in her old home, she joined up with them as an acrobat. She was later put in a tumbling act with the otter Leelo, who became her best friend. When a band of vermin attacked the troupe, Fumbillia was badly injured in a rockslide the villains instigated, breaking her forepaw and dislocating her shoulder. It took many months of recovery before she could tumble again, and from then on she had to slightly favor that shoulder. Fumbillia stayed with the troupe for a couple dozen seasons, until Sambucus' death finally dissolved it. She and Leelo continued to travel together putting on small shows on their own, eventually settling down at Redwall Abbey, where they lived out the rest of their days. Category:ScottyBlue's Avatars Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Goodbeasts Category:Females Category:Little Flower Characters Category:Minor Characters